User talk:Auron/Archive 4
This is an archive of my talk page, from August 26th, 2007 to October 12th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Build Mind commenting on a build I left on your site? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:32, 26 August 2007 (CEST) lol wut hai Ibreaktoilets 23:44, 26 August 2007 (CEST) HA Lern2bspike :) Tycn 11:58, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :No u. Just won halls foo :p -Auron 12:34, 27 August 2007 (CEST) SoD In Bspike Wow you failed so epicly baaaaed at that. Radiant 16:17, 27 August 2007 (CEST) O: Auron can't SoD? Epic Fail. :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:09, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :3... 2... 1... win :P :If I was there to put effort into the job, I wouldn't be doing... bloodspike. -Auron 03:10, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol, I know. I just couldn't resist messing with your head nub :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:35, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::Dude, was your whole screen filled with the Party window or something? If you had put effort in the job (which is probably just a really bad excuse for you sucking), then maybe you would've won more. Radiant 13:08, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Are you just butthurt because you lost to bspike or something? In case you haven't noticed, nobody but the worst players actually run bspike seriously; it's sort of like teleway in GvG (if anyone is serious while running teleway, they're fuckin' retarded). I didn't sign on to win halls (but we did anyway), I was there to have fun and shoot the shit with guys on vent. If you can't comprehend my not trying whatsoever, that's fine, but don't try to make up false excuses and insult them, you only end up looking dumb. -Auron 13:56, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Well just so you know there were 2 guildies of me playing with you and my guild forms bspike quite often. Your SoDs were just random party window prots and they were just epic fail. Radiant 15:58, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Good for you? Do you also run touch rangers for Lord Gank, lol? Complaining is just making you look more and more like a scrub, so plx don't :/. If not for yourself, at least think of my well-being, and my allergy to BS. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:20, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::U r liek r6? lolz. Radiant 11:34, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::HA is lulz mirite? -Auron 11:40, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::U r liek sum1 who cares abt ha? lolz. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:06, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::You are like someone who trashtalks about how bad HA is and how good GvG is, even though you're not on the ladder and are R2 with 179 fame. gfg. Radiant 17:56, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Actually, GvG's pretty fail atm, but at least it's not HA. I refuse to believe that any gametype that can be won repeatedly at its highest levels of play by 8 touch rangers is anything but a joke. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:07, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::HA is baed. It's been baed for over a year now. Pretending otherwise would make you look dumb. :::::::::::People that only do HA are bad at the game; they rely heavily on gimmicks, and fail at simple things like kiting and energy management. This is also why HA people fail hardcore at GvG. (GANK is the only pure HA guild that's ever done anything on the ladder, but even they can't do it running balanced, because they suck too much at the game; they have to run super defensive builds like dual bsurge or dual mind blast clumsiness eles and a bsurge warder to get anywhere). :::::::::::So when I say "lolwut" to HA, don't act surprised :) -Auron 02:08, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::DoM and Fine are both HA guilds that are high ranked in GvG aswell. And don't call me a bad player because I mostly do HA. From my own experience I know that most HA players will not be good in GvG when they first do it. GvG is about a lot more than HA, first off all, positioning is 100 times more important in GvG than in HA. Most HA players aren't really used to proper positioning because Channeling and AoE generally rule in HA. As soon as HA players get used to this and run an easy build that's suited for them (such as Eurospike or NR/Tranq, as they share many similarities to the current HA builds) they can get to at least top 250. Second, most Monks aren't used to not using Channeling. They will often burn their energy too quickly because GvG is not as fast-paced as HA. And just so you know, the only reason I do HA is because it's so fastpaced. The Action in GvG is way too slow - a match against a fairly matched opponent takes at least 20 minutes. I also win Halls quite often. The drops in Halls are a very good reason why I continue doing HA. I dislike farming, but of course I want those nice skins. What is your Guilds rank anyway Auron? (and why would you not want to play serious in HA just because it's not GvG?) Radiant 20:29, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Who are DoM and Fine? :::::::::::::GvG requires a lot more concentration than HA - fast-paced means nothing when it's brainless fast action. Monks that overheal and run out of energy because they're used to "fast paced" matches are simply bad at the game. Overhealing is overhealing, no matter where you are. :::::::::::::If the only reason you do HA is for the items, I applaud you. That and flashy animals are the only reason left to do the repetitive grind that we call HA; and the drops from halls chests are definitely the best income for a PvPer (best? heh... only income, unless you're iQ and win RL money for being hawt at gvg). If you're good at the game and do HA just for the chest drops, that's fine by me; it's just that 95% of people doing HA aren't in that boat, thus HAers get a harsh label. :::::::::::::The last competitive guild I was in got to 12 on the ladder; that was Team Detox. After a pretty rough monthly tournament, a few core members (including the leader) left; our rank slipped as we swapped from build to build trying to fit the new members into the team, and when dX hit ~100, I left. I heard about a Grawls Gone Wild remake and joined that on inception, we farmed our way to top 100 in a little over a week; after doing several champ point range matches (10+) and not getting any champ points, core members started raging, and gRwL fell the way of dX. I've been in guilds before then that hit top 10, albeit through gimmicks (Ttgr got to 9 running SBRI four/five seasons ago, and after a period of inactivity, came back to ~30 running pure balanced. Then of course, got to 18 running a deadly arts paragon SF spike :). I don't claim membership to any truly great guilds (rawr, QQ, Ace, etc), but I've guested for some (rawr, in particular), and I've got enough experience there to know how much effort it takes. :::::::::::::I don't post this to argue with you, I post this to let you know where I'm coming from. We may never agree on the finer points of PvP, and that doesn't matter; we can both contribute without having exactly the same views. I'm am, however, tired of this... pointless chastising. -Auron 10:04, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::I am tired because I don't sleep. You have no excuse Auron. Also, very nice way of putting that. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:11, 4 September 2007 (CEST) On Merging Hi Auron, I'm deeply sorry to bother you. It is about merging two similar builds (Build:D/Mo Sanctum Cay (Mission) Solo Run and Build:D/E Sanctum Cay Crippler). We are not quite certain about how to do it. Could you give us a leading hand? Is a new build page to be created, what happens to the other build pages, and what about the ratings as both builds still exist after the merging but on one build page? — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 11:22, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :It's really up to you on the naming part. If you do indeed merge them, you can pick either of those names for the build and add the other as a variant, or you can move the better of the two builds to a third, more neutral, name. Any leftover builds have to be tagged for deletion (there is no real button to press to merge builds, so you pick which one to keep and which to delete). :Sadly, the votes aren't as easily re-distributed. If you pick one or the other, the leftover build's votes will just disappear; there's currently no way to just move votes without moving the entire build. We might have functions like that in the future, but as of right now, we don't. -Auron 11:32, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Thank you very much. I wish there was a more detailed page on this matter than only PvXwiki:Build Merging (or I havn't seen any other page on it yet). Doesn't have to be a policy but just describing what can be done, what is possible, and that in most cases an admin should get contacted would help, in my opinion. Thank you very much for this quick and detailed response. I think we will go with the variant option. ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 12:00, 29 August 2007 (CEST) irc not working, fix? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:34, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :??? It's working. IRC doesn't... stop working. -Auron 08:10, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::Broken for me at least. Tried FF and IE. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:53, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::download mIRC (google it) — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:59, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Lawl @ U I was just reading you going on about how glimmer is awesome... and then I remembered a time on GuildWiki when you claimed Glimmer was not spike heal. Gogo. (At least, I think you were saying that glimmer isn't spike heal. It was a while ago.) -- Armond Warblade 04:32, 2 September 2007 (CEST) lulz Poke's Guildwatch is both fun, and nauseating at the same time :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:08, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Evis vs Reaper's Sweep *Evis **Add based **More/better spike potential with Exe/Evis/Agonzing or -AC **Wars have constant/ near to speed buff through Rush/Enraging/Sprint **Constant IAS **Trains significantly better **Bull's AND Shock **On demand DW **Lower Crit dps then Scythe, faster, more armor *RS **Energy Based+Conditional DW **Needs HoF/Eremite's/ or Mystic **None constant IAS **None Constant Speed Buff **Not as efficient damage wise, unless running cripsweep (lol) or have a decent/good snarer **Optional filled with Chilling/Vic/Wild/ or Rend? **Less Armor as Frontliner, higher crit dps, slower then Axe unless HoF/1-4 cast, able to hit 3 targets Now, care to explain why anyone would use a nerfed AoM, over a Shock Axe? Take your time. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:17, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Wtf does Reaper's Sweep have to do with AoM? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:41, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Private discussion dude. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:41, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::: Cleverly hidden in public veiw. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 05:23, 3 September 2007 (CEST) I still like WS, hehe. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:25, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Real men run Cleave. jk —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 05:37, 3 September 2007 (CEST) PvXwiki talk:Ignore All Rules Looks like you've got some fans out there. :) - Krowman 08:10, 4 September 2007 (CEST) They spin rl fast, rlly they do. ~ Definitely not Readem lol We just won with this: lulz [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:51, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :Hahaha, did you hear about the bar I want to run in HA? :It's gonna own tbh -Auron 08:53, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :Build:E/Rt Ward Against Harm gogogo! Yeah lol, Maelstrom is actually a fun skill to use. Also, did I mention the above bar was ran by a warrior lol? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:56, 5 September 2007 (CEST) False Rate My build called the W/D PvE Tactics Warrior got rated for 2 points on each subject because... it doesn't use strength and that it has lack of IAS, these are false ratings because.. 1 it's a tactics warrior, 2 IAS is named at the variants. The ratings can be found here Tomoko 12:49, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :The lack of IAS, Guiding Hands and FGJ is still there while i described how to use it. Tomoko 13:46, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Best evar? Greater Guardian Spear is the best spear ever. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:49, 7 September 2007 (CEST) zzz http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/E_Phoenix_Blossom http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/Mo_Empathic_Support_Ritualist http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/A_Shadow_Axe My head asplode. -Lemming Dear Auron: Get me unbanned from #gwg. Or is it still her time of month? :( -Lemming A little help... Hey, I figured you were busy in game so I'm posting here. What would you recommend for a nooby player trying to get some GvG experience? Tycn 13:30, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :Obs. Also, check IRC first. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:39, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::I'm past obs, trying to move onto the practical stage. Any of you know a guild (around GMT+10 hopefully) that would provide a good starting point? Tycn 13:42, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::Finding some nubs is good, as is finding a place that has a guild recruitment forum. GWG and GWF I believe have some. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:44, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::::PM me in-game in a bit and chat. -Auron 13:44, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Careful, he demands buttsecks ;) [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 14:04, 15 September 2007 (CEST) LOL *Image:Jew-jitsu.jpg I have tons more, that I will show you later. Found so many good pics lulz... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:12, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Rates I was checking out some builds and seen this: Build:D/Me UW solo, couple of people rated it bad because it's an idea stolen from an other build but adjusted to farm something else.. the other said that it's from another site and rated it 0 Tomoko 16:29, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Post builds that need ratings checked on the admin noticeboard, they're more likely to get noticed and fixed. -Auron 23:07, 19 September 2007 (CEST) HA Paraspike Hello Auron. I was wondering if you could do me a small favor... Would you mind telling me a good team build for HA Paraspike? Thanks in advance :) -- Nova -- ( ) 00:56, 26 September 2007 (CEST) from sock talk SOCK. BAN FOR LIFE PLZ — Skakid9090 05:20, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :/agree. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:21, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::ZOMG /KICKBAN -- Armond Warblade 05:33, 21 September 2007 (CEST) yay one of the comps had firefox -Auron 05:46, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Find firefox again, imo — Skakid9090 04:45, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Obvious Sockpuppetry Why the second account? - Krowman 05:01, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :Editing from school - it won't let me log onto my first. When I made this account to upload some pics for User:Hamstorm, it let me stay logged in; it probably won't let me back in if I log out. :I found a comp with firefox a few days ago... dunno which it was though. -Auron's Obvious Sockpuppet 05:06, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::Oh, and I haven't email-activated this one, so I can't vote from it. -Auron's Obvious Sockpuppet 05:08, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :::osure, that is what they all say Auron! I know your true intentions however...to vote on your assacaster! Don't think you can slip something past me! I am sharp as a hammer! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:13, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Ain't that the truth. -Auron's Obvious Sockpuppet 05:15, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::::: I think a 156 year ban is reasonable for such an offence. єяøהħ 05:30, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Teleporting Dervishes I had an idea like that a while ago, but I was too lazy to test if it would send you back before throwing out Mystic Sandstorm's damage. -- Nova -- ( ) 22:00, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Moved build Thanks - I forgot that the original was E/Rt as I was re-writing. In the future, would it be better to start a new build since the professions weren't the same (plus the old one had historical value) or to rewrite it? --Epinephrine 16:46, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :Meh. If you knew beforehand that the build was E/D, it'd have been better to make it from scratch (no article moving, no vote rollback, etc)... but the historical value shouldn't be reason to stop a re-write. I'll prolly copy over the archived version to the E/Rt so it'll be there for reference. -Auron 16:51, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Liek moar crazy plz It goes to five digits. -- Armond Warblade 11:28, 29 September 2007 (CEST) :Lol. The most times I've ever had something on me was 178 x conjure flame :) -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 17:02, 29 September 2007 (CEST) ::I've seen 1,546 Zealot's Fires from smites once (and something like 200x three different spear attacks + ~600x life bond - people were wondering if he had a body left after that, since it was DoA), but I still don't know what the cap is... -- Armond Warblade 19:30, 30 September 2007 (CEST) :::... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:48, 30 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Thank you, thank you very much. -- Armond Warblade 19:57, 30 September 2007 (CEST) :::::i wish i had taken a screenshot of the 25k nibbles from when i was getting my monk through Gates of Kryta. tried to solo the mission, couldn't kill them because my only heal was Heal Area >_> [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 22:53, 30 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Um, nibble is a self-heal? -- Armond Warblade 00:06, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::me=hit by oodles of nibbles :::::::me=wanding them :::::::me=use heal area :::::::they=keep using nibble [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 00:38, 1 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::You mean crip attack, prince — Skakid9090 00:52, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::yeh, word up. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 01:19, 1 October 2007 (CEST) my userpage ty 4 teh fix, me=nub at wikicode [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 01:46, 3 October 2007 (CEST) RC stuff MediaWiki:Recentchangestext — Skuld 18:55, 3 October 2007 (CEST) PvX Decode problem OgojctZ6qSghTGPGqGAAAAgbCAA - PvX Decode only displays {template_bbcode} instead of a build code that you can download/save. Maybe it is due to the two optional skills, it does not work somehow. --Longasc 20:17, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :I just tested it, and it's fine. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:19, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::Oh nevermind, I see what you mean now. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:19, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :::Use PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard plz. — Skakid9090 23:01, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Build: Team - Sinway I lied, fixed up the build liek what i actually run in ha. give it another look.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:26, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Victorious Sweep (Build:Team - Renoway) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Renoway&diff=next&oldid=274139 So what makes Victorious Sweep worse? Victorious only does 1dmg less (assuming you meet the reqs for the +30 from Eremetie's) for the same recharge and energy. Victorious is just more reliable as it's guaranteed that +29.--'§ Eloc ' 18:09, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Victorious is better than Eremite's because Eremite's has an activation time. (Spikes). [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:11, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :I'm an idiot. I meant Eremite's is better than Victorious. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:14, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::I should probably let Auron answer this. But i'm online atm and he's not. The difference between Victorious Sweep and Eremite's Attack is the 3/4 activation time. If you test the build, you'll realize that you can effectively use Eremite's as a (very) quick finisher or to spike, combined with Chilling Victory.--[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 18:13, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :::And Eloc; this isn't the renoway as edited and updated by eloc. RenO is who made the build good; no sense copying half the skills and "improving" the other half as we see fit; we're not the ones on the top of the ladder. Just leave the bars as they make 'em; even if you don't understand the reason behind a skill choice, just rest assured that there is one. -Auron 00:45, 10 October 2007 (CEST) User: Cheese Slaya/Build: Team - HA Balanced IV Spike Iz gud, no?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:21, 10 October 2007 (CEST) WoW I got a free trial of WoW(which unlike the ones I got with Warcraft III and Starcraft, doesn't require my paranoid self to provide credit card info), so, you play on Khaz Modan or something like that, right? Horde or Alliance? It seems pretty fun, so far, although the grinding in many of the quests is somewhat fail. I dunno if I'll continue playing after my trial's over(although, I might on some private server(that ani-wow DE linked me to is looking quite interesting)), but I want to do some of the high-level-ish stuff while I can(which means I need to lern2wow and also grind to 60(or at least part of the way)). Aww.. I only used nestes parentheses twice. :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:59, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :I'm pretty sure I linked DE to that. Either way, ani-wow is quite win. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:10, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::I played WoW once and uhh...I got bored when I reached lvl 9 ^^ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:12, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Need More Mudkip [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:53, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Now that's awesome, mudkip ftw ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:55, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::thats fukin cexy.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:00, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Condiway I'v updated it a bit more, what ya think? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:00, 12 October 2007 (CEST)